


The Last of her Kind

by Galaxy_Treble_Sys



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Treble_Sys/pseuds/Galaxy_Treble_Sys
Summary: Alexandria Goldenhiem of the Deidra clan lost everything on a bitterly cold and snowy night when she was of the young age of ten. Now she's moved into seclusion, soon to be on the run. Can she ever save herself and figure out why she lost her family before time runs out and the clocks strike the final hour?
Relationships: Alexandria Goldenheim x Atticus





	1. Beginnings

Song: Last of Her Kind (Orchestral Arragememt by Peter Gundry)

It was a dark, cold night, the heavens seemingly having opened up to drown the sorrows of the world once more. This sad night, we see the last of her kind, Alexandia Goldenheim, watch her family fall around her. Lightning cracked across the sky and thunder shook the ground. She fell to her knees, grabbing her emergency bag she always kept packed and fleeing into the night, not a soul knowing where she went. . . Nobody knowing if the sacred Derindita clan had a surviving member. 

The last of her kind. . . What would she do? She had no mate to continue her line- at least, not that she knew of. She had begun to stop seeing color at a very young age as depression began to blossom and grow, festering within her and taking her joy. She had been ten when it finally set in. Ten when she started learning how to hide her tears and act like she was happy... Ten years old was so young to lose hope.


	2. Possible Love and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love interest enters the picture, and she fights with the thought he may love her. What she doesn't realize, is that he's closer than she realizes

She had one guiding light besides her family, one guiding light that promised to never leave her- her best friend, Atticus. Atticus Lenovia, the one who promised he'd follow her to the ends of the earth if she ever dissapeared; who'd promise he'd avenge her if she should die before him; who had promised to stay by her side if she ever found someone to love... The best friend who she would eventually come to find is her mate. 

He could always get her to smile, always get her laughing. Seeing him was a highlight of her life... Until she lost her family, her home, her way of life. She was running, but from... What? Even poor Andromedia didn't know that answer.

She ran all the way to her secluded cabin that sounded as her art studio, the only living being who also knew about it would be her best friend... Or was he more?

"No, Miss Andromedia, that's silly talk. Why would he want you," she asked herself, beginning to tidy up her cabin, nestled away in the woods.


End file.
